Magnetic stripes are very often used for storing information that can be quickly read back when necessary. Specifically, small plastic cards are often used to carry magnetic data stripes that can be encoded with a small amount of information which can quickly be read back with corresponding a magnetic card reader.
Magnetic data stripes have become so popular that many people now carry around a large multitude of plastic cards with magnetic data stripes. For example, a person may carry several credit cards, ATM cards, debit cards, a driver's license, library cards, retailer loyalty cards, electric car charging cards, security access cards, and other plastic cards with magnetic stripes.
The rapid growth in the use of plastic cards with magnetic stripes in recent years can make things difficult to manage for people that have many plastic cards with magnetic stripes. For example, a wallet storing many plastic cards with magnetic stripes can become quite thick and unwieldly. If a person keeps their wallet in their back pocket, sitting a thick wallet filled with plastic cards with magnetic stripes may eventually cause back problems. Furthermore, when a person needs to use a plastic card with a magnetic stripe that person may have to take the time to shuffle through a large stack of plastic cards with magnetic stripes in order to find the proper plastic card with a magnetic stripe for the current situation. Due to these problems associated with the growth in usage of plastic cards with magnetic stripes, it would therefore be desirable to implement systems and methods that reduce these problems.